Rico
Rico is the physical streaght behind the penguins.He is seems very voienlt prone,as thoughout Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper he was sugguesting dymitnie to problems(wither the sitiuon called for it or not),and took out a pocket knife when Alex changlled Skipper's aurothy about fixing the plane in the second Madagascar movie. Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper Rico,like Kowaski was seen preparing for Christmas,in his case,craving a tree out of ice.He was seen later at dinner stabbing his own flapper with a plastic knife until Skipper told him to stop.It was at this point that Private's disapperance is noticed,and the other penguins leave to find him.It soon becomes a recurring joke that Rico wants to dyminte for every sitiuon they encounter.In the end,Rico does get to use dymitine when the penguins exit Nana's apartment. First Madagascar Movie Rico did'nt have a big part in the first Madagascar film.After Skipper was informed that the penguins' last shovel (plastic spoons) had been broken he was told to get more,along with popsicle stick to avoid another cavein,which Rico happily did.Rico was later seen in Marty's pen with the other penguins,looking around suspiously until the penguins left.Rico was later seen in Grand Central Station being upset about "ratted out".He was not seen again until the penguins decied to hijack the ship,it was Rico who knocked out the captin,and was in charge of keeping him quiet.Upon reaching Anterica,Rico,like the other penguins were'nt happy about the place,and left.When the penguins landed on Madagascar,Rico was seen putting on sunsreen,although when Skipper found out about Marty being in danger,Rico was put in charge weapons(naturally).At the end of the movie,Rico was seen making sushi for Alex on Skipper's orders. Merry Madagascar Rico played a very small part in Merry Madagascar.He like the rest of the penguins,arrived when the main characters apporach Santa's Reindeer.It was Rico who stopped them from approching them any more then they did with a candycane shot from a crossbow.When Santa's Reindeer lied about the penguins ruining Christmas by taking Santa's sleigh out for a joyride,he like the other penguin were upset by this. Second Madagascar Movie Rico had a somewhat bigger role in the second Madagascar film.Rico was the one who flew the plane until it begin to crash.There might been damage to the plane if Skipper had'nt told Rico that he's "had his fun',making the crashlanding less damaging.When Alex challenged Skipper's authority Rico pulled out a knife knife,but stopped from using.Rico was seen during Opertion:Tourist Trap hotwiring the jeep,it's also possbily that he was the one that threw Nana out of the jeep.When Mason,and Phil returned Rico seemed suspious of the chimps,unlike the other penguins,who were happy at they'r arrival.Rico was later seen flying the plane when saving Alex,and Zuba,although he stopped when Skipper called for a medic for Lola(bring into question about who was flying the plane from that point on.)Rico was later seen at Skipper,and Lola's wedding. Relationships Skipper Rico,and Skipper seem to have a good relationship.Although Skipper usually has to prevent Rico from acting on his volient impulses.Rico seems to be one of his most trusted penguins,as Rico is seen doing several things thoughout the film francshine such as food prepartion(first Madagascar movie),medical aid,hotwiring vechiles(second Madagascar movie) Kowaski Rico,and Kowaski don't interact much.In Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper,Kowaski was annoyed about Rico's consent suggestion of using dytimate. Private like with Kowaski,Rico does'nt interact with Private often.Although he did go on the recuse mission to save Private,and allowed himself to be used as a machinegun so Kowaski can get to Private,mean he may care for Private. Category:Penguins Category:Characters